


Yurio's Delivery Service

by Dola625



Category: Majo no Takkyuubin | Kiki's Delivery Service, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dola625/pseuds/Dola625
Summary: When a Witch or Wizard turns 13 they leave home to go on a training journey. Yuri born from a Witch and has inherited her powers. Is now 13 and ready to leave the nest. I wonder where the wind will take him?





	1. Extra extra journey for a life time

In a small town of Russia. It was summertime. The grass was green, the flowers scenting the air with their sweet scent and the sky a beautiful blue. An orange radio with black tape stripes was lying in the grass next to a young boy who was busy sleeping. He wore a black t-shirt that had a tiger print in the front. His cheetah print hoodie covered his eyes. He wore ripped jeans and for once there was no scowl on his lips. 

The radio started to give him the weather report and he slowly blinked his eyes open.  
“Tonight there will be a beautiful full moon out with not a cloud in the sky.”The boy smirked and he shoot up from his spot.  
He grabbed the radio while turning it off and ran out of the field and onto the gravel road. He jogged backed to his house. Ducking under some loose white boards of the picket fence that lead to a brown roof house. It was an old Russian cottage that was worn and chipped but still in top shape. A colorpoint ragdoll cat was peacefully sleeping on the porch ralling. Yuri quickly ran to her and gently shook her awake.  
"Potya. I have some exciting news. Come inside and wipe your feet. Lilia will have your hide if you track dirt in her house" Yuri said to Potya who had one eye open.  
"Fine." Potya yawned but slowly got up from her napping spot.

Yuri went to the old chipped blue door. The flinging it open he quickly shrugged off his sweetshirt and shoes. The entry way was small and immediately lead to the living room which had an oval shape to it. A fire place with a red and yellow rug. A window was to the right of the fireplace that gown in natural lighting and little lamps shaped like tulips were hanging on the walls. A red couch was sitting parallel to the fire place and a rocking chair was sitting right next to the window and couch.

“Grandpa!” He yelled and quickly ran in.  
“Yuri? Is that you? Your back home early.” An old man said who sitting in the rocking chair. He had a two toned beard and mustache with the middle black and the sides greyish white. He got up and quickly held out his arms. Yuri quickly jumped in them, a huge smile on his face.  
“I cooked your favorite, pirozhki for dinner.” He said and Yuri smiled and followed his grandfather to the rustic stone kitchen.  
“I have some exciting news for you and Potya.” Yuri said as he set up the kitchen while his grandfather took out some tea bags to go with their pirozhki's.  
“What is so important you had to ruin my nap, Yuri?” Potya asked just coming in from outside. Her blue eyes not amused at all.  
“Potya that’s dangerous you shouldn’t do that.” Yuri’s grandfather scolded her gentle.  
“Da Nikolai,” Potya said licking her paw and Nikolai just chuckled.  
“Anyway, I’ve decided to leave tonight,” Yuri said. His grandfather, surprised, nearly dropped the boiling pot of hot water that he was carrying. The contents slushing around.  
“Grandpa you okay?” Yuri asked getting ready to spring out of his chair.  
“I’m fine. I thought you wanted to go next month Yuri?”  
“I was but tonights going to have a full moon and clear skies. The perfect time for me to go off on my training journey.” Yuri said leaning back in his chair.

“Well then, I better start calling everyone about you going away.” Nikolai finished pouring the tea and got out his flip phone.  
“Now where’s Yakov phone number?” Nikolai said squinting down at his phone. “Grandfather you don’t need to call Yakov. He’ll just have another fight with Lilia.” Yuri grumbled out and Potya nodded her head in agreement.  
“They’re both such headaches,” Potya said.  
“Who taught you magic since you were 3 Yuri?” Nikolai said smiling at his grandson.  
“Yakov but only till I was 11. Lilia is my teacher now,” Yuri cried.  
“Yes, but he still was your teacher and I think he deserves you at least telling him.” Gently placing the phone into Yuri hands.  
“Fine only because you want me too.” Yuri said. As he quickly pressing the number he knew by heart into his grandpas phone. As the phone rang he curled on the chair as Potya calmly sat on the table near his pirozhki.  
“Yes, Yakov Feltsman speaking who is it?” Yakov gruff voice sounded through the phone.  
“Its me Yuri. I called to tell you I’m leaving tonight. Goodbye.” Yuri said and hung up not waiting for his answer.

“I heard from Nikolai that your leaving tonight,” a woman’s voice said from behind Yuri.  
“Ga! Lilia don’t do that!” Yuri cried looking behind him to see a stern womans face. Her sharp lime green eyes narrowed on the 13 year old. Hands on hips she sighed and started to fix his hair.  
“Tonight will be the biggest night that any magic user will have in their entire lives. It will show who are the winners and who are the losers.” Lilia said as she pulled Yuri’s hair up into a bun.  
“I know that.” Yuri said taking a bite of his pirozhki.  
“So get out there and show everyone what you got.” Lilia said finishing putting Yuri’s hair up into a ponytail.  
“I’m your prized student. What else would you expect from me?” Yuri said smirking.  
“Not making such a rush and rash decision thats what,” Yakov voice said from behind them.  
"Just like another student of mine. Always running before thinking." Yakov grumbled out while rubbing his temples.  
“Yakov what are you doing here?” Lilia asked her voice cold as ice.  
“Yuri was my student. So I think I got the right to be here when he takes off.” Yakov said his voice just as cold.  
“Yes. But your not now. So you can leave now.” Lilia said and waved her hand shooing him away.  
“That doesn’t mean anything, Lilia and you know it!” Yakov cried.

“This is why I didn’t want to invite them.” Yuri said to Potya plugging his ears trying to drown out their voices. As the ex husband and wife argued behind him.  
“Meow!” Potya voiced her agreement while placing her paws over her ears.


	2. First step to growing up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time to set off and into the night.

"Yuri! Yuri!" Nikolai called out while walking up the stairs.  
Draped over his arm was some kind of black fabric. He walked over to Yuri's door to see Yuri throwing this and that into a black overstuffed bag with cat heads on it. All the articles of clothing had something to do with cats. He also had some potions, herds and a sewing kit.  
"Yuri. I've brought you something." Nikolai said smiling at his grandson.  
"Whats that grandpa?" Yuri turned his head towards him.  
"It was your mothers. When she went on her training journey." Nikolai said and held up a plain black shirt.  
Yuri sighed in relief and took the shirt. He rolled the fabric in his hands. It was worn and old but taken care of with love. 

"Now a present from me" Nikolai flicked his wrist and in a puff of smoke.  
A tan coat with light tan fur rimming the hood like a lions mane and black pants with a leopard printed belt appeared.  
"These are for you from me." Nikolai said.  
"Oh grandpa. Their...their..." Yuri said tears pricking his eyes.  
"Their what? Wonderful. Puurfect?" Potya said from her position on Yuri's bed.  
Yuri glared at Potya as she snickered and gracefully jumped off the bed.  
"I'll see you two downstairs." Potya the disappeared through the door.  
"I hope they are to your liking?"  
"Of course they are. You know me best grandpa." Yuri said hugging him.  
"I did raise you." Nikolai chuckled and hugged his grandson.  
"I love you grandpa. I'll write tons of letters okay."  
"I know you will. Now its almost time for you to fly." Nikolai said getting up and walking out the door.  
Yuri smiled and looked at both the old and the new cloths. 

A few minutes later

"Grandpa. What do you think?" Yuri asked walking down the steps with his new cloths and his bag.  
"Oh Yuri. You look wonderful." Nikolai said.  
"Yeah. As meowstic as he can be," Potya said.  
"You mean majestic," Nikolai said.  
"No. As meowstic as can be. Not majestic but yes he is majestic as well." Potya said turning her head away.  
"Ready to go Potya?" Yuri asked.  
"Of course. I made sure to pack my mouse and treats into your bag." Potya said while walking to the door.  
"Grandpa. Its alright if I take the radio?" Yuri asked him as Nikolai got up from the couch.  
"Of course. I promised you, you could have it when you leave for your journey." Nikolai said.  
"Yuri. Its time to leave." Yakov voice said from the backyard.  
"I'm coming. Old man!" Yuri yelled back with a scowl on his face. 

Backyard

The full moon was just peeking out from behind thr hills. Not a cloud in the sky stopping its dim rays from illuminating the twilight. A small group of adults were circling around Yuri and Potya at his side. A group of young girls with signs were behind the fence.  
"Yuri good luck." One girl screamed out.  
"Write us lots of notes." Another screamed.  
"We love you!" Some girl screamed waving a sign.  
"Its seems your fan club is here." Lilia said and Yakov coughed to hide his chuckle.  
"Unfortunately," Yuru grumbled out. 

"You got your money?" Lilia asked Yuri.  
"Yes." Yuri said while rolling his eyes.  
"Map?" Yakov asked.  
"I don't need a map!" Yuri screamed and Yakov crossed his arms and raised an eye at Yuri.  
"Yes." Yuri grumbled out showing Yakov the map.  
"Good. He at least has better sense then my other student." Yakov said nodding his head.  
"Yuri. One last thing," Lilia said coming back from the house.  
She soon walked over with a broomstick that was 2 feet higher than Yuri. It was simple broomstick but at the end of the handle it was carved into a leopard in mid jump.  
"Its tradition for a master to give their students a broomstick before they leave. I made it myself." Lilia said handing Yuri the broomstick.  
"I carved the leopard though." Yakov said  
"Yes," Lilia cleared her throat, "it was made by both of us." Lilia narrowed her eyes at a stone face Yakov.  
"Thanks you guys. I love it." Yuri said smiling at them all.  
Suddenly a huge echo of screams filled the night breaking the tranquil silence. All of them looked to where the fans were to see blushing faces and wiggling girls.  
"They certainly love you Yuri." Nikolai chuckled out.  
"Hey. Quiet down!" Yuri screamed out.  
"Yuri! You should treat your fans with more respect. Now got to them and say goodbye." Yakov said pushing a unwilling Yuri over to them.  
"Why do I have to!" Yuri cried digging his heels into the dirt.  
"Because its not yet midnight and what better way to be nice to your fans than by saying hi." Yakov said giving Yuri on mighty push.  
"Fine." Yuri gritted out and trudged his way over to the screaming gaggle of girls. 

A few hours later

"Finally. Its midnight." Yuri huffed out his cloths in disarray.  
"Its time, Yuri." Lilia snapped out and Yuri quickly straighten his back.  
"Ready?" Lilia and Yakov said at the same time.  
Yuri placed the broom between his legs. The radio hanging right in front of him. Potya was sitting in between his arms.  
"Yes." Yuri concentrated his magic into the broom.  
"Ready Potya?"  
"Ready as I'll ever be." Potya sank her claws into the broom.  
"Lets fly then." Taking his legs off the ground and curling them around the handle. 

Instead of hitting the ground. He floated in mid air. The grass rustling from a mysterious wind coming from Yuri. Yuri took a deep breath then looked upwards. His broom swiftly cut through the air and flew up into the sky. Wind whistled in his ears as the only noise he heard. He looked down to the small figures of his loved ones as they waved goodbye. The small village he grew up in started to become smaller and father away.  
"Hey. Potya turn on the radio for me," Yuri said.  
"Fine but only because I don't want to fall to my death." Potya said and started to carefully make her way to the radio.  
Her soft paw turned the dial on the radio and rock n roll music started to blast through the night. Yuri laughed as Potya screeched in surprise.  
"Yuri. Not. Funny." Potya screamed as he flew through the night.  
Heading West. Towards the sea.

**Author's Note:**

> Doing this on my phone but I don't care. So I hope you enjoyed the story.  
> As I got a tumblr and name is Dola34 (someone took Dola625).  
> I'm sorry guys. I'm completely new and I accidentally placed in one shot instead of chapters. Ops.


End file.
